


a beautiful disaster (oh how can one fix this)

by flawqueen



Series: evolution (oh look at us grow) [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: !!!!, Acceptance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nico di Angelo-centric, Pining, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Requited Love, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, basically a journey in which nico learns to be happy :), featuring percy, featuring will :), tbh doesn't focus on solangelo too much, thennnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawqueen/pseuds/flawqueen
Summary: But of course, promises can’t be kept sometimes. Bianca dies, and Nico’s whole world seems to evaporate into the air, leaving only him and the salty residue of the ocean, and that blue water remains, trying to keep Nico in the camp. But Nico can’t stop running, running from camp, his powers, his memories of Bianca, his friendship with Will goddamn Solace, and those striking sea green eyes he suddenly despises.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, one-sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson - Relationship
Series: evolution (oh look at us grow) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	a beautiful disaster (oh how can one fix this)

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN an old work. i'm terribly sorry if my writing sucks i promise when i start posting new fics they'll be much much better
> 
> hope u enjoy as always :)

**i.**

Nico can’t remember anything. He really, really can’t.

He doesn’t remember how he got to Westover Hall, but all he hears now is Dr. Thorn’s voice yelling at him to hurry up and go to the ballroom, so he’s just following orders.

But then there’s suddenly a boy with raven hair and striking sea green eyes — _gods, those eyes —_ and he’s saving Nico, he’s reassuring him.

And of course, Nico believes him. Yes, Nico one hundred percent believes him.

Then there’s a blonde with a California tan and she’s jumping on Dr. Thorn — saving the boy — Nico doesn’t know what to do — a black-haired girl wearing punk clothes is shouting, “Annabeth!” — _the girl’s name?_ Nico wonders — and then the blonde is gone and the punk girl is suddenly yelling at the boy, saying, “I told you to wait! Why, _why_ did you run off by yourself?”

But. _But_. His sister chooses to join the Hunters of Artemis and Bianca is saying, “I’m sorry, Nico,” before running off to join her new sisters and Nico wants to shout, _No, Bianca is_ my _sister, not your’s_ , but he knows that he can’t so he shuts his mouth and just.

Watches.

But the boy. Gods, the boy. His name is Percy Jackson. He’s a son of Poseidon. He seems exactly like one of the valiant heroes in Nico’s Mythomagic deck, but he’s _real._ He’s real and he’s standing in front of him and Nico really can’t breathe.

But Percy is sneaking out of camp and Nico catches him, stops him. Makes him promise to take care of Bianca. He does. He promises. He swears on his life. Nico believes him with all his heart.

Then there’s another boy from camp. Blonde hair like the sun, a little brighter than Annabeth’s. Blue eyes, so azure. Freckles dust his apple-kissed cheeks. He smiles. Says that his name is Will Solace.

He’s an Apollo camper. Nico’s age. Nico likes him. Nico sometimes thinks _Bianca would like him too_ and then remembers that _yeah, I can introduce him to her when she’s back._

But of course, promises can’t be kept sometimes. Bianca dies, and Nico’s whole world seems to evaporate into the air, leaving only him and the salty residue of the ocean, and that blue water remains, trying to keep Nico in the camp. But Nico can’t stop running, running from camp, his powers, his memories of Bianca, his friendship with Will goddamn Solace, and those striking sea green eyes he suddenly despises.

**ii.**

Nico finds the entrance to the Labyrinth. It was actually a total accident, but it works. Minos is whispering in his ear now: _Master, it’s time. Come. A soul for a soul. I will lead you to Daedalus._

But. Percy Jackson comes. _Goddamn Percy Jackson_ comes to the Labyrinth and finds him, urges him to travel with his group.

Apologizes for Bianca.

And Nico is confused because he thinks that if he meets the son of Poseidon once more he’ll make the earth swallow him up but he can’t bring himself to, so he puts on a cold face.

A guarded face.

Says, “Go away, Percy. I don’t need your help.”

But a few days later (or what seems like a few days, time in monstrous settings are different), when Minos tells Nico that Percy is in danger, Nico doesn’t know why but he races to Daedalus’s workshop and tries to save him.

Then Minos betrays him, and Nico feels as if a sword plunged into his chest from his back, but he still, for Percy’s sake (why is it for Percy’s sake? Doesn’t Nico hate him?), claims the title of the Ghost King and heads to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy calls to him during the battle. Jerks his head to a couple of monsters sneaking their way through the campers.

He should hate him, but Nico calls on four skeletons. _Four._

Everything goes black.

( _Oh, gods. Doesn’t Nico hate him?_

_He killed Bianca._

_Nico should hate him._

_Oh, no._ )

**iii.**

Nico declines when Percy tells him to stay, after the battle of the Labyrinth. _Camp Half-Blood isn’t for me_ , he thinks.

Nico spends quite a lot of time in the Underworld after that, even though his father hates him to a certain degree. Nico knows why, and it makes sense to him. Bianca was better. Bianca should’ve lived. Why did _he_ live? He reminded Hades too much of Maria di Angelo.

And his view towards Percy has become… unsettling. He doesn’t exactly hate him, but he does not fully forgive him for Bianca either. They are on… good terms? Nico doesn’t know.

But his view has changed. Nico is sure of that. Whenever he remembers Percy’s offer to stay, his chest feels warm and butterflies swarm in his stomach.

But what he doesn’t realize is how much his view had changed until he raises a thousand undead soldiers to help the son of Poseidon.

**iv.**

“Stay, Nico. Stay with us,” Annabeth tells him.

And Nico wants to say yes. But he knows he can’t, because of Percy, and Annabeth is his girlfriend, and his fists clench at the thought of that, and then he wants to yell at her — and yeah, he just… can’t.

And yes, at this point, Nico understands what that burning feeling in his stomach is whenever he sees Percy, but he only hears voices.

_Sinner._

_Abomination._

_Traitors of God._

_Bianca._

And all Nico can think is, _Would Bianca have been okay with this?_

He doesn’t know.

He doesn’t want to find out.

But still, when Percy goes missing, he goes out of his mind trying to locate him.

When had he turned into this guy?

And when he goes to the Underworld, instead of receiving the silence and peace he had hoped, his father calls him to his throne room and says, “Son, go to California. I think it would interest you.”

And then, “Do not tell anyone of these instructions.”

What could Nico say to that?

“As you wish, Father.”

**v.**

Indeed, California _did_ interest Nico.

A camp. Of demigods.

Of Romans?

Nico isn’t sure.

But, what he _is_ sure about is that the Doors of Death are open, and they must be closed. And that they are in Tartarus.

So who would be the best candidate to enter hell itself other than the son of Hades?

**vi.**

Bad idea.

 _Bad_ , _bad_ idea.

**vii.**

_A group of Keres. Akhyls. “Child of Hades, what more could I do to you? You are perfect! So much sorrow and pain!”_

_Giants. Twins. No air. No more air. Persephone. The seeds. Pomegranate seeds. Death trance. Forcing it down his throat. Swallowing._

_Darkness._

**ix.**

“That’s Vesuvius below us! Nico, teleport us out of here!”

“I-I can’t! No strength!”

“News flash, kid! Goats can’t fly! Zap us out of here or we’re gonna get flattened into an Athena Parthenos omelet!”

A warm, calloused hand grasps his own. “Nico, shadow-travel. I’ll lend you my strength.”

“How—”

“ _Do it!”_

**x.**

“We had one home. Now we have two.”

Reyna wraps her arms around him, and the campers cheer.

And as he blinks away tears, Nico thinks that he kind of deserves this.

_He deserves this._

**xi.**

Sunlight shines through the window. Nico rubs his eyes, but feels a kiss on his forehead. He mindlessly touches the bead necklace on his collarbones.

“Good morning, Sunshine.”

Yeah. He deserves this.

He smiles.

“Good morning, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if u enjoyed!!! til next time :)


End file.
